


Follow the yellow brick road

by MaaNee



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard Of Oz (1939), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chess, Crack Crossover, Happy Ending or something like it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaNee/pseuds/MaaNee
Summary: Erik finds himself cast as Tin Man in the Land of Oz courtesy of one Charles Xavier (who is Scarecrow, by the way). To the Emerald City they go, because how else would Erik get a heart, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дорогой непрямой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625529) by [MaaNee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaNee/pseuds/MaaNee). 



> The third degree of sublimation (or what happens when one acknowledges that the chances of one's favorite fanfiction in this fandom ever being finished are close to zero).

He regained consciousness in a split moment. There had been nothing, and then there was a forest filled with bird calls and sounds of small lives going on. Right in front of his eyes was a spider web with a fat spider. As far as Erik could see the wood went on and on. There was a sound of running water nearby. A stream? Erik tried to move, but nothing happened. The spider was patiently waiting for its prey to come to its web, the birds kept singing, Erik was stuck standing still. Why was he even in the forest? Just - a second? a minute? - ago he had been in his hotel room and had been watching gloomily a talk show covering a hot topic of the year - “Mutants are among us!”

     - ...I am not a mutantophobe, I assure you, and I am all for the nation-wide obligatory registration, - said an agitated woman in a burgundy jacket on the screen. She was wringing her hands as in distress. - What else can we do to protect our society from the more ...dangerous elements?

     - Moreover, - nodded along a balding, plump, and equally annoying man, - that’s for their own good as well. I mean, I have mutant friends, and I must say they are all in agreement! This is the only way to set up proper procedures for accountability and to move forward while ensuring that our integration and incidents prevention efforts are...

Erik reached out to turn off the television - and was buried under unconsciousness falling over him like a heavy curtain. And now this forest and complete immobility. His arms were raised over his head, and there was something in his hands, but he could not see what it was. Next logical step, searching for metal, felt odd; like all of it was not outside, but inside of Erik. Only a hollow echo returned. Useless.

***

Finally, something changed. With a rustle of branches being moved out of the way came a familiar voice:

     - Oh my, what is this thing? - said Mystic, melodic and poisonous.

Erik opened his mouth to answer, wondered at the screech, and said nothing, because he heard someone else’s friendly reply:

     - If I had a brain I would say that this is a Tin Woodman!

In a moment, Erik saw them both. The view could hardly be considered optimistic. Mystic looked.. human. She had milky white skin, hazel eyes and blond pigtails. Her blue gingham dress and silver slippers practically screamed “I am young and innocent and harmless!” Mystic even held a wicker basket covered with a crisp white napkin. And next to her actually was...

     - ...Charles? - Erik’s voice could have belonged to a stranger - unsure and hoarse, with an odd background creak to it.

     - I am the Scarecrow, my friend, - answered Charles cheerily. His smile was open and easygoing. He was dressed in a funny looking blue suit, his face was clean-shaved. Why did he have straw in his hair? - It is such a pleasant surprise to meet someone in these woods!

Mystic winced, contrite and amused at the same time, then gave Erik a wide fake smile:

     - I am Dorothy! I am going to the Emerald City to see The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, because he is the only one who can help me get back home! The Scarecrow wants to ask The Wizard for a brain because he wants to become wise. I think - 

     - Have you gone crazy? - interrupted her Erik at last.

     - My friend, apparently being stuck here in such a pitiful condition was quite bad for your brain and your thinking ability is not what it -probably- used to be - informed him Charles. - Maybe we can be of assistance? I am sure Dorothy will be happy to help you!

     - Charles, I have no idea what is going on, but if you think that… - the tirade was rudely interrupted by Mystic’s hand, which hit Erik’s lower jaw and literally snapped his mouth shut.

While Erik was trying to reopen his mouth (since when did it take so much effort?), Mystic smiled sweetly at Charles and said:

     - Scarecrow, it seems to me that what this Tin Man tried to say was that he is terribly rusty. I am sure if we look in the cabin we stayed in last night we will definitely find his oil can. The Tin Man needs our help in oiling his joints to be able to move again. Could you go and have a look, please?

Charles positively sparkled with enthusiasm:

     - You are so kind, Dorothy! First you set me free, and I can walk, then you let me travel with you, and now you want to save the Tin Man, too! I will go back to the cabin at once! 

***

     - What the hell is going on, Mystic - snarled Erik, at last overcoming his traitorous mouth.

The child’s face showed a mixture of pity and exasperation, which reminded Erik unpleasantly of how they had parted ways last time. Then the girl giggled: 

     - I wish you could see yourself! My brother’s sense of humor is hilarious, I have to give him that!

In all the years Erik had known Mystic she never laughed like that. Could it be that she put on Raven’s mask for Charles’ sake? When her laughter dried out, the girl said: 

     - Listen carefully, we don’t have much time, Charles will be back soon. This is the world he made up in his mind, it is something he does. Maybe he got drunk, or maybe - there was a barely noticeable pause - it is a post-effect from anesthesia. We have to play along. Do not fight him. If you follow the plot line, Charles will be calm and, when he comes to his senses, you will wake up. If you act out, you will upset him, and he will bend you or break you - whatever works better to keep the plot going. He can do that easily, too, because now he has none of his usual reservations and more than enough willpower.

     - Are you trying to have me believe, - drawled Erik, - that Charles got to me in California, set me up as some godforsaken woodcutter…

     - The Tin Man, Erik, The Tin Man! - corrected Mystik, amiable now, - Do remember the correct names, they are important.

     - ...made up all this while being high and having no actual control of his powers?

     - I admit it sounds a bit crazy when you put it like this. - nodded the cute girl in a crispy clean dress. How long has this travesty been going on already? - Still, this is the truth, so deal with it. California is a bit of over the edge, though. I thought you were somewhere closer. Apparently, my proximity was not an issue.. Ok, I think he is coming back, try to stick to the role-

Mystik giggled again. She didn’t seem to be taking their situation very seriously. 

     - I only know that this is a story of another human who uses her mutant friends as means to an end and leaves them when she is done with them. - objected Erik.

     - Just do as I say - and everything will be fine. - Mystik smiled at him toothily. Her smile only widened when Erik winced and his face did that annoying screechy thing again. - Main point is that you join us because you have no heart and you are going to ask The Wonderful Wizard of Oz for one.

     - Oh joy.

Charles’ footsteps came closer, and in a moment he was there himself, out of breath and ridiculously proud, brandishing an old oil tin in front of Erik’s face.

     - Fear not, my friend, I will lubricate you, - he said triumphantly. Erik closed his eyes in defeat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Carrying an ax on his shoulder Erik followed a yellow brick road through the forest. Charles talked and talked and talked to his suddenly underage sister, describing in great detail his epic fight with crows who - foolish birds! - had refused to be scared of him. Indeed. 

Erik did his best to avoid looking at the pair of them: his eyes had failed him a couple of times. Then everything blurred and Charles morphed into an actual scarecrow with a painted, yet still somehow live face. It was not an experience Erik cared to repeat. At least Raven did nothing of a kind. Her slippers, changing their color from silver to red and back to silver without any apparent reason, those were easy enough to ignore.

How long would it take for Charles to come to his senses?

Inability to manipulate metal kept bringing forward the prison memories. Erik clenched his teeth and reminded himself - again - that his last attempt to force the issue almost ended up in a full body crumple. Apparently, when you are made out of tin, it is not the brightest of ideas to call on metal. Suicide did not figure in any of Erik’s plans, so he kept walking and waited for whatever came next. 

***

Erik was going over a scheme for getting his hands on alloy for a new and significantly improved Charles-proof helmet when a mighty roar rolled over the woods. The roar suggested that having up-to-date tree-climbing skills was going to become very relevant very soon.

Erik adjusted his grip on the ax’s handle, Mystic signed and murmured “Why am I not surprised?”, and Charles stumbled and fell flat on his face. A huge lion with a blue mane, which had chosen that exact moment to pounce, missed Charles by mere inches and got his snout hit by Mystic’s basket as a bonus.

     - Hank, - scolded Mystic the lion - you don’t have to be this literal when you follow the story line, you know that. What if Erik chopped off your head? Erik, put the ax away already, can’t you see this is Hank?

Charles managed to stand up at last and started dusting off his clothes. Mystic switched her tone immediately to sad and gently reproachful.

     - Only a coward could have attacked our sweet and harmless Scarecrow!

The lion’s muzzle somehow managed to look guilty. The beast adjusted a pair of glasses which appeared out of thin air on its suddenly human face and said:

     - Yes, it is truly so. Please accept my sincere apology. This is my burden and my darkest secret-

Erik couldn’t help but express his doubts by raising his eyebrows, despite annoying squeak still haunting him. Hank sent him a hostile glance, shook his mane and continued:

     - I am a terrible coward! My deepest wish is to become the bravest creature for I am a lion and lions are supposed to be brave and courageous.

Charles positively shone with compassion:

     - Then you have to join us, you poor creature! I hear that nothing is impossible for the Wizard of Oz, and we need three wishes fulfilled for dear Dorothy to be able to return to her land.

***

Hank proposed to give Dorothy a ride, so now Mystic was sitting on him as if he was a bench, going as far as swinging her foot; her pigtails made golden by the sun, silver slippers reflecting sunlight with no regard for others’ eyes.

     - Raven, where is Toto? Or rather - who is Toto? - Hank’s voice still carried an echo of his earlier impressive roar.

     - Toto? He is Charles knows where. I haven’t met him before, Peter or something. When he got the hang of the situation, he said that it is “crazy cool” and started zigzagging around us. Unlike some of us, his conscience is obviously clear. 

Mystic sent him a meaningful look which Erik easily ignored, Hanks hmmed non-committedly.

     - He was very restless though. Even Charles agreed that it was better for everybody to send this Toto scouting ahead of us. He will probably be back when he gets bored. I wonder how big is this world and how many people Charles brought in this time?

     - Well.. - lion’s face got unhappy - There is big chance that even Peter will get enough entertainment.

     - What does that mean, exactly? - asked Erik.

It was crystal clear that Hank did not want to answer. It was also obvious that he would have to answer. Dorothy-Raven was looking at him with the same question in her eyes, her small fingers playing with the cerulean strands of Hank’s mane.

     - Charles got acquainted with Logan again. I told you about him, Raven, didn’t I? As Logan says they are ‘best buds’ now.

Erik raised an eyebrow. Hank looked at him defiantly before continuing. 

     - So Charles has been spending a lot of time with Logan recently. Yesterday, as far as I know, they set up ‘their camp’ in the library and they had at least a bottle of whisky with them. I woke up in the morning from an alert because the door to Cerebro had been open. Unfortunately, I couldn't get there in time. 

Erik heard birds calling to each other in the silence that followed this news.

     - But just whisky, Hank, - said Mystik, her voice full of doubt. - This is Charles we are talking about.

     - I suspect that Logan shared some of his own stuff. - The lion’s paw tried to find the glasses on his face, did not find them there and got back down. - He tried lots of things to get intoxicated. After all, regeneration can be challenging to get around in this respect.

Erik signed, threw back his head and looked at the pines coloured by the setting sun.

     - Do you remember, - behind his back Raven asked, - our journey to get rid of that blasted ring?

Erik turned around. That book he did read, and he read it because Mystic gave it to him.

     - Yes, s-sure. - replied Hank.

He looked shy, but happy. How does he manage to show emotions with a lion’s muzzle, mused Erik. Mystik is odd, too. It is possible that Erik had not seen her this careless since 62, but even then she was not this relaxed. 

Ten minutes ago Charles saw a berry patch and stayed there to pick some berries, because “Dorothy, unlike us, my friend, needs food. I’ll catch up to you easily, there is no need to worry about me”

It made sense that a tin man and a scarecrow did not require subsistence. Erik felt no hunger and preferred not to think about Hank’s supper. Fairy tales came in all flavours.

     - … I was a good Sam, wasn’t I?

     - Yes, you were, - Hank agreed. - I was almost sorry that we didn’t make it to the end of the story.

     - You didn’t tell me about this. - noted Erik mildly.

     - It happened after Cuba, I wanted to see how Charles was.. doing.. - Mystik trailed of.

Another awkward pause. Hank’s tail - azure on dusty yellow bricks - twitched restlessly. 

     - Dorothy, have a look! I brought you strawberries! - Charles caught up with them and held up the berries for Raven’s inspection. 

His fingers were scarlet with juice, and ripe berries’ scent haunted Erik for hours afterwards. 


	3. Chapter 3

     - Ch.. Scarecrow, are you going to spend the whole night like this?

     - I am stuffed with straw, my friend, I do not get tired, - Charles’ smile was warm. - and I love being able to stand. 

Erik had no reply to this. Night ruled the world, good girl Dorothy slept curled by the fire, Hank wandered off into the woods, Charles stood watch quietly. Was there any use in trying to get the lost telepath to come to his senses or was it better to follow Mystic’s advice and simply wait? 

Weird place - Erik was somewhat cold, and at the same time he couldn’t find his own pulse and felt no hunger. How much time would have to pass here before his real body started dying of thirst? 

Erik found a more comfortable pose, drummed his fingers melancholy on his knee, listened to the joint’s answering tinkling. Chilly darkness surrounded their small camp. 

Night in a real forest was never this quiet in Erik’s experience. 

*** 

     - Tell me your story, - asked Charles, settling - at last - on the ground by Erik’s side. The distance between them was so small that Erik could feel the warmth from the other’s body. One more inconsistency or his own wishful thinking? 

     - I am sure you already know everything about me, - it was impossible to let this one pass. 

     - To know and to understand is not the same. - came the bleak answer - even I know that. Or perhaps I just need a brain and that is the problem. 

     - Your problem is that you are still so naive! - Erik was ready to argue, Erik wanted to argue, arguing was the safest option with Charles, but Charles signed and said: 

     - If you get a heart, Tin Man, you’ll see my point. 

Suddenly trees around their camp got bigger and darker, then Charles stood up, brushed off grass and dirt from his suit and walked away from the small clearing. He disappeared in the darkness behind bushes and trees. There was no sound to mark his steps. 

“Can Charles lock me up in this forest?” Erik’s thoughts went in circles, slow and aloof. Apparently neither Mystic nor Beast were worried about such possibility, but they had no reason to fret. For them the answer was simple and clear as ever - Charles could, but he wouldn’t. Erik was not sure that it was his case, though. What did Charles bring him for into this psychotic sandbox of his? 

*** 

In the morning, much to his annoyance, Erik could not stand up on his own or even bend his arms or legs. Mystic with exaggerated care oiled his joints, while Charles, fresh as a lark and full of smiles, urged them to hurry up and continue the journey. The yellow brick road persistently looped through the woods ahead of them. 

*** 

     - Dorothy, I may be wrong, but isn’t this the forest where Kalidahs live? - inquired Hank, his stutter mostly gone, probably be the side benefit of getting used to travelling side-by-side with Raven. 

     - Kalidahs? - Charles asked at the same moment as Erik did. His voice was full with such genuine curiosity one could think he wasn’t the main puppeteer of this show. 

     - I have no idea what you are talking about, Cowardly Lion, - said Mystic and made some very rude gestures behind her brother’s back. Her message was a clear “did you have to remind him??” 

Immediately a mighty roar reverberated around them. Hank flinched, looking convincingly frightened. 

     - Run! - shouted Charles, and everybody did. 

Erik kept to the rear: it seemed likely that a tin man with an axe would have more luck against unknown beasts than anybody else in their small group. He didn’t have to run for long, however. The way was blocked by a giant canyon spread out in both directions as far as he could see. 

Erik did his best to shield Charles and Mistik. Hank was by his side, muttering and moaning “Oh, how scared I am of the terrible Kalidahs” when at last a huge shaggy beast came out behind the trees and roared. It was the same angry roar that sent them running in the first place. Erik could feel a headache coming up. Presumed Kalidah stood up with some effort on his hind bear like paws, brought the front ones to his chest and started.. Pounding on his chest? The roar changed and morphed into something very close to a mating call. 

     - Are Kalidahs supposed to do that? - asked Charles, visibly perplexed. - I thought they were half-bears, half-tigers, weren’t they? 

     - Logan? - Hank shouted. - Logan, if this is indeed you, this is a different story! 

The roar stopped. 

     - Shit, - the beast said hoarsely. - and I did so well, too, even though my head is about to fall off. Hi, Chuck. Haven’t we agreed on Tarzan? Oh joy, Big Ol’ Magneto is here. Can’t say I missed you, bud. 

     - Scarecrow, no! - Mystic yelled, and Erik turned around. 

The air turned syropy thick making every move into an effort. There was a painful noise almost out of Eric’s hearing range; like an angry wasp was getting ready to sting its prey. There was a real scarecrow behind Erik now and for the moment he was ready to give almost anything to be anywhere else. It wore a familiar blue suit, its eyebrows messily painted over two blue fires burning where Charles eyes were a second ago. Its mouth was a perfectly straight black line. 

Scarecrow-Charles - and this was still Charles, it wouldn’t have been safe to forget that - said benignly and slowly, as if he were reading the words: 

     - Out of the forest came a scary Kalidah with its humongous fangs and sharp claws and roared. 

There was indeed a roar, although it didn’t sound particularly aggressive. It sounded like the animal got caught in a bear trap and couldn’t get out. 

     - The Cowardly Lion took a step forward and responded with a roar of his own. So scared he was that his roar was even louder and shook the whole forest, making the Kalidah stop in doubt. 

Hank, whose mane was getting more red with every step he took, passed Erik and roared obediently. The roar multiplied by the echo rumbled around the canyon. The Scarecrow listened to it dreamily. 

     - Tin Man! Tin Man! Erik! - Raven whispered urgently from somewhere near Erik’s elbow. - Cut the tree! Cut the tree, or you’ll be next! Make a bridge!! 

Erik turned to a ridiculously high pine at the edge of the canyon. Had it been here before? There was ringing in his ears, and the axe looked fake and flimsy. He got a feeling this was not a proper way to deal with such huge trees. Erik swung the axe. 

     - Scarecrow! - Raven’s voice rang out bell-like and childish - Look, Tin Man is making a bridge so we can all get away!! 

Erik continued on his task, and tried not to think too hard about what he was actually doing. That made his progress faster, even though in real world - he was fairly certain - he would have already have had numerous splinters stuck in him. Why had he thought that making a new helmet wasn’t a priority? Erik could only hope that the tree was going to fall down the right way, following the plot. The ringing in his ears seemed to fade away. At last, the pine fell noisily and - oh, joy - became a perfect bridge across the canyon. 

     - Let’s go, Scarecrow! - Raven guided Charles to the crossing. He was apparently himself again, even though his eyes still held a vacant expression and there were azure sparks in his irises. 

Before jumping up on the log, Raven whispered something into Hank’s blue ear and pointed at Logan the Kalidah who stopped a little distance from them and was shaking his shaggy head as though trying to fight off a swarm of mosquitos. Then the girl in a cute summer dress ran along the log, maneuvering between its bows easily. Erik followed her, once again impressed despite himself by Mystick’s resilience. 

On the other side Charles met them with a happy and open smile. Hank arrived soon after, his steps unsure and his tail dirty with pine resin. Behind him, tense and slow, along the pine trunk followed Logan. 

     - What are we going to do? - wailed Charles - This dreadful Kalidah will surely get us! 

In Erik’s opinion Logan didn’t look one bit like someone who wanted to catch up with them. 

     - If I only had the brain - went on Professor Xavier Everything-can-be-solved-peacefully - I’d say that we need to bring the bridge down. Tin Man, my friend, destroy it, quickly! 

It was not that Erik was particularly fond of Logan, but Charles suggesting to send someone off to their possible death - that went against everything Erik knew about the telepath. 

Hank, who didn’t understand the true reason behind Erik’s hesitation, said quietly: 

     - Logan’s got his regeneration, he is going to be fine… I think. 

Three strikes were all it took to bring the bridge down. Hank yelled to the unlucky Kalidah, who fell down in eerie silence: 

     - That will teach you not to mess with us! 

Darkly amused, Erik decided that even dimwitted Logan would be able to learn something from his small adventure, given that he did survive it. Perhaps he would even remember that getting a telepath drunk was not the wisest of ideas. 

     - Well, - said Charles - let us hurry! I can’t wait to have a brain! Only imagine the things I’d be able to do then!


End file.
